


Niebezpieczna gra

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Language, Eye Contact, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Mind Games, Past Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale - Freeform, Past Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale - Freeform, Power of Words, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 05, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>- Nie ufam ci.</em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wcale nie musisz.</em><br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebezpieczna gra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Steo Raekinski trash [*]

\- _Nie ufam ci –_ było pierwszą rzeczą, jaka wyszła z ust Stilesa. – Wszyscy biorą cię za niegroźnego szczeniaczka bez ani jednej skazy, ale nie myśl, że mnie też zdołasz na to nabrać – jego głos był pewny, pełen siły, pozbawiony wahania. – Nie dam się oszukać, rozumiesz? Możesz udawać, że się o nas troszczysz i że ci zależy, ale kiedyś w końcu popełnisz błąd i twoja maska idealnego bohatera spadnie.

Theo przechylił głowę. W jego oczach tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia, uśmiech natomiast miał w sobie coś z drapieżnika.

\- Czekasz z niecierpliwością na ten dzień, prawda? – zapytał lekko, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy Stilesa.

\- Wierz mi, miałem do czynienia wystarczająco wiele z takimi jak ty.

Na to stwierdzenie brwi Raekena uniosły się ku górze.

\- Takimi jak ja?

\- Ludźmi z ukrytymi motywami – wyklarował Stilinski, prostując się nieznacznie.

Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Stiles hardo, z podniesioną głową, odmawiał odwrócenia wzroku i Theo, choć nadal uśmiechnięty, patrzył na tę postawę z pewną dozą podziwu. Widać było, iż chłopak doskonale znał wilcze zwyczaje, wiedział, co oznaczały pewne gesty. Umiał panować nad swoją mimiką oraz biciem serca. Był człowiekiem, a mimo to nie okazywał strachu i rzucał wyzwanie istotom dwukrotnie od niego silniejszym.

Teoretycznie jako człowiek nie podlegał wilczym prawom. Część z nich musiał sobie jednak przyswoić, zważywszy na to, iż mieszkał w miasteczku pełnym supernaturalnych stworzeń, ale nie miał obowiązku stosować się do wszystkich. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że znał każde jedno i wiedział dokładnie, jak zachowywać się w obecności wilkołaków.

Utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Nie dać oznaczyć się zapachem. Nie okazywać słabości. Być pewnym tego, co się mówi. I przede wszystkim – nie dawać nikomu dostępu do gardła.

\- Nie ufam ci – powtórzył Stiles.

Theo pokiwał głową, wciągnął powietrze do płuc i, schowawszy ręce w kieszeniach, powiedział:

\- Wcale nie musisz. Nie trzeba zaufania, by kogoś nienawidzić… lub kochać.

Stilinski parsknął.

\- Nie kocham cię – odparował natychmiast.

\- Tak samo Malii – zauważył Raeken, niby mimochodem.

Syn szeryfa zmrużył oczy i poruszył palcami, z całej siły opierając się pokusie zaciśnięcia ich w pięści.

\- Nic nie wiesz o mnie i Malii – powiedział niemal ostro, ostrzej niż pierwotnie zamierzał.

\- Wiem, że miałeś w przeszłości romans z jej ojcem, wiem, że przez pewien czas zdradzałeś ją z jej własnym kuzynem.

Usta Stilesa rozchyliły się bez udziału jego woli i chłopak wpatrywał się w oszołomieniu w stojącego naprzeciw Theo, niezdolny zebrać myśli. Tego się nie spodziewał, na to nie był przygotowany. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, jak obronić się przed stawianymi mu zarzutami. Raeken trzymał go w szachu.

Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Wyglądało na to, iż nie tylko on węszył. Tyle że informacje na temat afer miłosnych przeciwnika to nie coś, co można na ogół znaleźć w policyjnych aktach – żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś takiego, trzeba zadać sobie o wiele więcej trudu…

Theo zrobił krok w przód. Za nim kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy od Stilinskiego dzieliło go zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Wtedy nachylił się nad nim nieznacznie.

\- Zgadza się, Stiles – wyszeptał mu do ucha, a synem szeryfa wstrząsnął mimowolnie dreszcz, gdy poczuł na swym ciele jego gorący oddech. – Wiem _wszystko._

Oczy wilkołaka spoczęły na kolumnie mlecznobiałej szyi, do której Stiles nikogo nie dopuszczał. Raeken wiedział, że chłopak chciał się odsunąć, mógł to niemal wyczuć – całe jego ciało wręcz krzyczało o to, by cofnąć się choć o pół kroku, by zwiększyć dystans, i Theo był pod wrażeniem tego, iż Stiles po raz kolejny nie ustąpił.

Chłopak imponował mu na każdym kroku. Theo od początku wiedział, iż nie powinien go lekceważyć, ale najwyraźniej nie docenił go na tyle, na ile ten zasługiwał. Wilkołak nie miał zamiaru popełniać drugi raz tego błędu.

\- I co, będziesz mnie teraz szantażować? – spytał Stiles wyzywająco.

Theo wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, roześmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Oj, Stiles… kiedy w końcu do ciebie dotrze, że to nie ja jestem tutaj tym złym? Obwiniasz mnie za coś, na co miałem żadnego wpływu. Związałeś się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, zawierzyłeś im, a oni cię zranili… i teraz ja mam płacić za ich błędy…? Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie w porządku?

\- Życie nie jest w porządku – odparł Stilinski, na co Raeken westchnął.

\- Masz rację, nie jest – przyznał i oblizał wargi.

Stiles wiedział, gdzie powędrowały myśli chłopaka, wiedział doskonale. Mimo to zdusił w sobie jakiekolwiek zalążki poczucia winy. Nie tylko Theo został brutalnie doświadczony przez życie, nie on jeden kogoś stracił. Stilinski nie był więc zobowiązany do odczuwania winy z powodu nieumyślnego, na dodatek pośredniego, napomknienia o jego siostrze.

Jeśli życie nauczyło czegoś Stilesa, to tego, że słowa bywają zwodnicze. A to prowadzi do wielu nieporozumień – ludzie interpretują pewne rzeczy wedle swojego uznania i zdarza się, iż czasem jest to czynność niezależna od nich. To impuls, zwykła gra skojarzeń. Ale częściej, niż byśmy tego chcieli, okazuje się być ona cholernie niebezpieczna.

Stiles wolał trzymać się od niebezpieczeństwa z daleka, bo wiedział, co ono dla niego oznaczało – wiedział, iż wyzwoliłoby w nim instynkty, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego, wiedział, jak mogłoby się to skończyć. I chłopak nie ufał sobie na tyle, by z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, iż byłby w stanie w porę się powstrzymać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus, jakim było odczuwanie pewności w tej kwestii, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógłby się nieświadomie zapędzić i dostrzec to, gdy byłoby już za późno.

Żył w potwornym kłamstwie, walcząc ze swoją prawdziwą naturą. Nie mógł dopuścić jej do głosu, gdyż miałoby to opłakane skutki. Wiedział, jakim był człowiekiem, lecz nie mógł przyznać się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, po cichu – w czterech ścianach swojego umysłu, nie mógł tym bardziej pozwolić, by myśl przekształciła się w słowa, by opuściła jego usta, by znalazła ujście w czynach. Ludzie nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Nie mogli się dowiedzieć, co kryło się w jego wnętrzu.

Theo zaczerpnął tchu i Stiles skierował na niego wzrok. Jeszcze parę chwil temu wilkołak wyglądał na zupełnie zrezygnowanego, teraz Stilinski miał wrażenie, jakby wstąpiła w niego nowa siła.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął mówić Raeken – możesz mi nie ufać, ale nie traktuj mnie jak gościa, który chce was wszystkich pozabijać.

\- Przystawiałeś się do Malii – warknął niemal Stiles.

\- Ona mnie kompletnie nie interesuje.

Stilinski zmarszczył brwi.

\- Skoro nie o nią ci chodziło, to po co…

\- Pamiętasz ten dzień, gdy wraz z Masonem postanowiłeś mnie śledzić?

Syn szeryfa skinął sztywno głową, nie wiedząc, w jakim kierunku zaczęła zmierzać ich rozmowa.

\- Wyjaśniłem wam, że przyjechałem do Beacon Hills, bo chciałem dołączyć do waszego stada – kontynuował Raeken. – To nie był jednak jedyny powód, dla którego wróciłem.

\- Wspominałeś – przyznał Stilinski. – Lecz nie raczyłeś rozwinąć – dodał kąśliwie.

Jedno słowo.

\- Ty.

Jedno słowo, które sprawiło, iż usta Stilesa rozchyliły się, a oczy wypełniły po brzegi niedowierzaniem.

\- _Słucham?_ – jego głos się nie załamał, za co chłopak był wdzięczny wszelkim bóstwom, mimo to na tle całej ich rozmowy wypadł naprawdę słabo; Stiles odchrząknął więc, starając się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego drapania w gardle.

\- Ty jesteś tym powodem, to dla ciebie wróciłem – mówił dalej Raeken, a syn szeryfa odniósł wrażenie, jakby na jego barki zwalono ogromny ciężar.

Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz mniej pewnie, kontrola wyślizgiwała mu się z rąk, sytuacja zaczynała go powoli przerastać. W roztargnieniu przeczesał palcami włosy i przejechał dłonią po ustach, przygryzając je nieznacznie.

Mimo wszystko próbował zachować spokój, szukając jednocześnie jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, czegoś, na czym mógłby się oprzeć i nie pozwolić tym samym, by zalała go fala emocji. Tak długo utrzymywał je w ryzach; nie chciał, by przez jedno zdanie cała jego ciężka praca poszła na marne. Gdyby do tego dopuścił, osłabiłby się, a Theo byłby w stanie bez przeszkód czytać z niego niczym z otwartej księgi. Wystarczyłaby jedna chwila nieuwagi… Stiles nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, nie chcąc przyznać, że już po raz drugi tego wieczoru zabrakło mu słów.

Wilkołak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Ani trochę.

Stiles przełknął niespokojnie ślinę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. W głębi serca jednak pragnął odsunąć się od Raekena, uciec od jego intensywnego spojrzenia, od ciepła jego ciała, od słów, których nie chciał słuchać i przyjąć do wiadomości, nad którymi nie chciał się zastanawiać, bo to mogłoby doprowadzić go do pewnych wniosków. Wniosków zawierających wyznania, obietnice i fakty, które mogłyby go przerazić w cholerę i na które zdecydowanie nie był gotowy.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – odpowiedział, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak wielkie wrażenie wywarły na nim słowa wilkołaka.

Musiał uciąć tę dyskusję natychmiast, zanim zostałoby powiedziane o jedno słowo za dużo – bo czasami tyle wystarcza, by sprowadzić niewyobrażalną katastrofę. Syn szeryfa nie chciał drążyć tematu, nie chciał pytać, dlaczego to on stał się powodem powrotu Raekena, dlaczego to na niego akurat padło. Jedyne, co chciał zrobić, to zatkać sobie uszy. Zamknąć oczy. Biec przed siebie do utraty tchu. Udawać, że to tylko sen.

Theo ponownie westchnął. Po chwili wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, zupełnie jakby chciał dotknąć Stilesa. W rytmie bicia serca Stilinskiego nie nastąpiła żadna nieprawidłowość, jednak przez jego twarz przemknął cień – szybszy niż mrugnięcie oka, lecz mimo to Theo go zauważył.

Syn szeryfa obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch i być może właśnie jego spojrzenie sprawiło, iż cokolwiek Raeken chciał zrobić – szybko tego zaniechał. Owszem, w oczach Stilesa czaiła się niepewność, ale było tam coś jeszcze. Ostrzeżenie. I Theo nie zamierzał tego ostrzeżenia ignorować.

\- Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, by zasłużyć sobie na twój szacunek, ale jeśli zdecydujesz się w końcu mi zaufać, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Z tymi słowami chłopak obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając Stilesa samego. Syn szeryfa wpatrywał się w jego sylwetkę, póki ta nie znikła, za nic nie chcąc przyznać, iż robił to tylko po to, by nie musieć stawić czoła mętlikowi, który zapanował w jego głowie po rozmowie z Raekenem.

W końcu jednak odwrócił się i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Coś jednak nie dawało mu spokoju, coś kazało obejrzeć mu się za siebie. Mimo iż wiedział, że nie zobaczy tam nic prócz pustej drogi zasnutej mgłą, chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. To był impuls.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, by odwrócił głowę, by przestał wpatrywać się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Theo, by odszedł stamtąd jak najszybciej i wrócił do domu, zamknął drzwi oraz okna i ukrył się w swoim pokoju, bo poza jego ścianami nie czekało na niego nic dobrego, jedynie kłopoty, znacznie gorsze niż szaleni naukowcy i Pustynne Wilki.

Stiles czuł przyspieszone bicie swego serca i adrenalinę buzującą w żyłach zamiast krwi. Jego palce poruszały się nerwowo, a myśli prześlizgiwały przez skołowany umysł z prędkością pędzącego pociągu.

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i znów zaczął iść, każdy krok jednak przychodził mu z niebywałą trudnością. Stiles czuł się, jakby miał w brzuchu bryłę lodu. Nie potrafił. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć tego, co zrobił.

 _Odwrócił się._ Cholera.

To był zwykły impuls, lecz chłopak lękał się go niczym zarazy. Bo to nasuwało pytanie, czy zdoła oprzeć się pokusie, czy może jej jednak ulegnie. Podświadomie znał na nie odpowiedź i nie napawała go ona optymizmem – wiedział, iż w pewnym momencie może zostać przyparty do muru i okoliczności nie pozostawią mu wyboru – czy zechce czy też nie, będzie musiał wyjść z cienia i wziąć udział w tej niebezpiecznej grze.


End file.
